Picking splinters
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: What starts out as a minor flying-accident eventually puts Hiccup face to face with Astrid. Unfortunately, Hiccup doesn't really know how to approach her correctly, being the kind of person he is. And so, he gets some "motivation" from the most unexpected of sources. Oneshot! Comedy/Romance/Family/Comfort. Enjoy!


**Been working on this for a while now, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Toothless watched peacefully as the shadows played on the wooden walls, bending and shifting to the sound of fire crackling beside him, his big, cat-like eyes just barely visible underneath his heavy eyelids. It had been a long day, and fatigue was finally starting to make itself known to the large creature as he lay there with a warm, amber-like hue shifting in his jet-black scales.

Postponing his sleep with a big, toothless yawn, the Nightfury began to stir in it's place, finding a more comfortable resting-spot before settling back down on the warm cobblestone-floor. This was his absolute favorite spot in the entire house, right next to the fireplace. Here he would spend many quiet evenings like this one, just listening to the peaceful sound of the fire burning as he enjoyed it's sparkling light-show from the corner of his eye. The peace, the calm...

''Ow!''

...most of the time, anyway...!

Toothless let out an irritable grunt as he slid his eyes in the direction of the disturbance, scowling at the two young viking teenagers seated on the other side of the fireplace. The taller one, the girl (unfortunately), was currently occupied with the shorter boy's hands, using every bit of concentration she had to complete the extremely difficult task she had been presented with by the village Chieftain.

''How did you even end up there in the first place?'' Astrid asked as she removed another splinter from his skin, making the boy's hand flinch in pain.

''_You_ tell _me_...!'' Hiccup muttered in a deadpan voice as he returned Toothless' annoyed glare, watching the dragon roll it's eyes at him in a nonchalant manner before turning it's back on him. ''One minute I was up there in the sky, practicing loops with _Toothless_ and the next thing you know, I'm dog-paddling through a pine-tree!''

''Must have been quite a sight...!'' Astrid smirked to herself as she kept picking at his hands, putting the finishing touches on her work. ''Too bad I missed it!''

''Wow, your compassion is just... _so_ heartwarming!'' Hiccup implied in a sarcastic tone as he watched her pick up a roll of bandage with her free hand. ''Wanna _punch me in the face_ while you're at it?''

''Don't _tempt_ me!'' the blond warrior smirked as she grabbed a hold of his collar, bringing her intimidating face dangerously close, making it difficult for Hiccup to decide whether he should be _terrified_ or _mesmerized_.

One thing was for sure, though; Hiccup's bitter attitude dropped immediately, as did the sulky expression he had been wearing just a second ago. Although her methods could sometimes be a little... _unique_, Astrid always did know how to make him quit his sulking. Which was... good, no doubt. Wallowing in self-pity never accomplished anything, _especially_ when you were a viking.

''There we go!'' Astrid smiled as she inspected his bandaged hands, smiling at her handiwork. ''Just leave it like that and you should be fine by tomorrow morning.''

''Thanks, Astrid!'' Hiccup smiled as he rose from his seat, moving his hands and fingers in an exploring manner. ''It looks good!''

''Well, it's getting pretty late. I should probably get going!'' Astrid said as she rose from her seat, picking up her medical kit and walking up to the door under the watchful eye of the viking-boy. ''I'll see you tomorrow at the Training academy!''

''Uh, yeah, yeah, sure! I'll- ah... I'll see you there!'' Hiccup struggled with his vocabulary as he watched her open the door leading out of the house.

Astrid just smiled at his nervous blabbering and give him a quick wave before she exited the house and disappeared into the night. Hiccup just remained in his place, as if glued to the floor, his waving hand still raised as he stared after her in a dreamy-looking manner, not noticing the teasing smirk Toothless was giving him from behind. That is, until he turned around, finally noticing the meaning look on the black dragon's face.

''_Don't_ you give me that look...!'' Hiccup warned him in a scolding tone as he walked up to the large, black creature. ''You're still in the dark for tipping me over like that!''

As if only to prove his independence, Toothless immediately rose from the ground and snorted Hiccup defyingly in the face, making his chestnut-brown hair blow back and his balance sway slightly before he finally managed to stumble back into place.

''Oh, yeah, _really_ funny, Toothless!'' Hiccup deadpanned at his smiling partner as he fixed his ruffled hair, however unable to keep the edge of his mouth from curving up into a very small smirk, knowing very well that the Nightfury was really just playing with him. _''So, just between the two of us...''_ Hiccup whispered as he looked around, making sure nobody was listening. _''…you think I have a shot at asking her out?''_

''IT'S _USELESS_!'' Stoick rumbled as he came stomping through the door, making both Hiccup and Toothless jolt in surprise. ''Completely and utterly _useless_!''

''D-dad?!'' Hiccup stuttered as he stared surprised at the gigantic, bearded muscle-mountain that was his father. ''Wh-what do you mean "useless"?!''

''Huh? Oh! Hi, Hiccup!'' Stoick greeted happily as he noticed his son, removing his helmet as he sat down on a small, wooden stool, causing the brown furniture to creak loudly under his massive weight. ''Sorry about all the shoutin', I was just puzzlin' over how I should arrange tomorrow morning's fishing trip. You know me, never a calm moment, ey? So... what were you talkin' about?''

''Huh? Oh, uh... you know, nothing really, I was just, ah... thinking... out loud...!'' the freckled boy excused himself, shooting his father an improvised smile.

''About...?'' Stoick motioned him to continue as he leaned forward on the stool, curious about his son's thoughts and going-ons.

''_About_...'' Hiccup drawled thoughtfully, struggling to figure that out for himself, ''...how to set up tomorrow morning's... dragon training!''

''Ah, I see!'' Stoick nodded understanding, giving Hiccup the much appreciated relief of finally being able to release the breath he had been holding.

Not for nothing, Hiccup was grateful that his father actually tried to show some interest in his life, but in all honesty, he really didn't feel quite ready to talk with him about his _love-life_ just yet. Most vikings tended to think very little of things like _love_ and _affection_ - they much preferred to talk about things like bashing skulls and bruising bums - leaving the Chieftain-son only to imagine just how conversing with _Stoick the Vast_, viking among vikings, would be like...!

''So, uh... would you like some mead or something before you go to bed?'' Hiccup asked in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere, pointing his skinny thumb towards the big mead-tank that stood wedged under the stairs.

''Ah, yes! A cup of mead would be good before I tuck in for the night!'' Stoick answered, watching as Hiccup walked over to the keg and started filling up a cup. ''By the way, I bumped into Astrid on my way up the hill!''

''Oh, well that's great, da- Wai- What?! Bumped into her?!'' Hiccup turned to his father. ''Is she okay?!''

''_Very_ funny, Hiccup!'' Stoick nodded and smirked at his son, giving a quick point to the cup that was about to overfill. ''Nah, she just said "hi" and told me that the "wounded warrior" was waiting for me in the house. _He-he!_''

''Well, that _does_ sound like Astrid...!'' Hiccup frowned as he handed his father the cup, wiping off some spilled mead on his fur-coat.

''She's a good girl, that Astrid!'' Stoick declared as he accepted the cup, sweeping the whole thing in just one, big gulp before wiping his mouth with his hand. ''Strong, cunning and more fearsome than a Doomfang on a bad day when she's crossed! Just like a good viking-woman should be!''

''You sure have... _interesting_ ideals about women, dad!'' Hiccup _adjusted_ his observation as he sat down next to his father, receiving a most hearty, resounding laugh in response.

''Well, I always _did_ have my ways with the women!'' the big-bearded man chuckled as he pounded Hiccup violently on the back, slowly regaining his questionable composure. ''Ahh...! But none of the women I met could ever compare to your mother...!''

''_***Cough! Cough!***_ R-really?'' Hiccup choked out hoarsely between coughs and gasps, rattled by his father's massive pounding. ''She sounds like quite the - **_*cough!*_** - woman!''

''Oh, she _was_!'' Stoick gave him an assuring nod, chuckling quietly as he began reminiscing about his late wife. ''Strong, smart, funny, creative, beautiful...!'' Stoic smiled as he listed to himself, glancing over at Hiccup as he did. ''Kind o' like you! You know, apart from the whole _strong_ and _beautiful_ part!''

''Oh...!'' Hiccup's expression dropped, feeling the homey atmosphere shatter around him. ''Thanks, dad...!''

Stoick just mused quietly to himself as he leaned back against the wall, completely unaware of his son's disappointment as he emptied his cup of what little mead remained at the bottom. Hiccup on the other hand was a not as satisfied. He had always been aware of his... non-vikingness, which was partially why he hadn't dared to make a move on Astrid yet. Then again, Astrid had never seemed all that impressed with Snotlout, so maybe strong, dumb and violent wasn't in her priorities?

Still, loosing to your _mother_ in a game of brawn had never been a highlight for a teenage boy...!

''Hey...!'' Stoick's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. ''You may not have your mother's looks...'' Stoic said, now smiling proudly at Hiccup, ''...but you do have her _heart_, and that's far more important than any other muscles you can get!''

Taken aback by this sudden praise, Hiccup stared at his father for a couple of seconds, baffled beyond words. It wasn't like him to be like this, all deep and supportive, but he supposed even Stoick had his bright moments. It was welcomed, of course, but strange none the less.

''Of course, that's not sayin' you shouldn't, you know... do some log-tossin' from time to time!'' Stoick quickly added when the silence became too awkward for him, causing Hiccup to smile at the familiar sound of his father's voice. Now _that_ was the Stoick he knew and loved!

''Well, it's getting late!'' the Chieftain suddenly announced as he rose from the stool, stretching his giant, muscle-blown body free of tension. ''I'll see you tomorrow, son!''

''Yeah, sure! I'll see you tomorrow, dad!'' Hiccup smiled back as he watched his father walk over to his quarters that lay directly underneath his own.

''Oh, and Hiccup!'' Stoick suddenly stopped and turned to look at his son. ''I definitely think you have a shot!''

''Huh?'' Hiccup looked confused at him for a couple of seconds, until he finally realized- ''Wait, you mean...? Really?!''

''Sure I do!'' Stoick smiled encouraging at him. ''Just stay focused and work hard, you'll advance in no time!''

''Uh, yeah, yeah, sure, I'll- I'll remember that!'' Hiccup assured him as he watched his father turn around and leave once more, leaving him alone with Toothless by the fire.

_'So maybe I __**do**__ have a shot with Astrid...!'_ Hiccup thought to himself with newfound courage sparking in his eyes. Stoick _really_ had his moments sometimes...!

_'That ought to get him to **work out** more...!'_ Stoick smiled to himself as he finally went to bed, content with his effort...

* * *

**_He-he!_ ****They live on completely different worlds, those two, don't they? Anyway, reviews are as always greatly appreciated! Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! God bless, everybody! Peace out!**


End file.
